going back
by asuran-73
Summary: please read it and tell how could i get better arigato
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is another fic and hope that you guys like it

R R… if you like it please don't hesitate to review or such…

Hey! my name is Rieha, or in this game ragnarok… I'm called REi-chan

Me together with my friends Reig, Ariez, Kriez and Kean (they were all boys by the way) have been stuck inside the game for at least a year already… actually it seemed like a year in the game but they say that we've only been in the game for two days!


	2. chapter one

Chapter one

In the pronteran field

A priestess with a long black hair and two mesmerizing pair of sea green eyes sighed as two of her companions were quarreling over a sushi "mou guys! Stop it already! Reig you can have my sushi!" she handed her food to the hunter who was fighting with a blonde haired knight

The hunter got it and sticked his tounge out "yey! Thankz Rei! In your face Kriez!" he said with an annoying tone

The knight simply ate his sushi "whatever Reig!" He said

A knight with cerulean colored eyes stood up and said "finally you two idiots stopped!"

Kean a hunter who was wearing a red bandana snorted "look who's talking"

Rei sighed "not again…" the priestess stood up and covered her ears with earmuffs as her companions began to fight again

Rei stood up

Ariez stopped as he saw the milky skinned priestess leaving "where yah going reiha?" he asked

She looked back "I'm going to take a walk" then continued walking

"I still can't believe Rei-chan looked gorgeous when she's wearing those things" Kreiz said innocently

"she does look good… I guess" Kean said

REi sat down under a tree "I wonder how ruriko and the others are doing" she sighed as she remembered her friends and family in the real world

"powwwinng" a poring went in front of her with an apple in its mouth

"waaii kawaii!" she said as she took the poring

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Not far from REi a wizard was secretly spying on her

"That's her alright" he smiled as he eyed the young priestess playing with the poring

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"oi! Rei! Let's go!" Ariez yelled

"hai!"

"Why don't we go to gh this time?" Kreiz suggested

Kean turned his attention to the priestess "do you have a warp going to gh?" he asked

She nodded "yep. I have a warp going to upper gh"

"So shall we go there?" Ariez asked. They all nodded in agreement

Rei nodded and got a blue gemstone from her pocket "okay then… here goes" she chanted some words and a portal opened.

bbbbbb

The young green haired knight took a step"let's go!" he said happily

They all followed the Ariez inside glast heim.

Inside Glast heim they encountered lots of monsters but they easily defeated them sine they had a healer in their party.

After a few hours

Kriez sighed and scatched his head "still no monster!" Kriez said annoyed

"Maybe we killed them all?" Reig said

Ariez eyed his companions"let's just keep walking" Ariez said seriously

The four boys chatted while the priestess just followed them quietly

Rei sighed and looked down "_I miss them so much…" _she tought

Suddenly she heard someone or should I say something breathing loudly…. She turned around and saw a nightmare "uh-oh… guys?" she turned around to ask for their help but they were already far away. She started running while the nightmare chased her

Rei was already so tired when she saw her cohorts.

But before she could reach them another monster appeared in front of her and attacked her "damn…" she felt blood drip from her leg….

"Ariez!" She cried as the joker and the nightmare readied their attacks

Ariez turned around and saw the priestess

"Guys!" he shouted panicking

Kean and REig got arrows and started to attack the monsters causing them to turn around and leave the priestess alone.

Ariez and Kreiz ran towards the priestess

"oi! Rei!" Kreiz kneeled in front of the priestess and touched her wound

She moaned in pain "….awww…"

kean and REig went to where Rei and Keriz were "tch! You almost got yourself killed!" Kean yelled at the priestess

"It's because you left me behind" She said gripping on her dress

"We didn't leave you behind! It was your fault! You were too damn slow!" Ariez said crossly

Rei hated them for doing that "fine" she simply said trying to lock up her anger

"Stupid priest" Ariez muttered

Kriez stood up "stand up already so that we can go" he said coldly

Rei kept quiet then healed her wound… she tried her best to stand up even though her leg was still throbbing

"_Asshole… you don't even care about me! Selfish, insensitive people!" _she thought

"Hey slowpoke come here already!" Reig said jokingly

Rei glared at them "fine!" she teleported

"aww man! Where could that girl teleported!" Ariez said crossly

Kreiz looked at their party bangle "she's in prontera" he said

"Let's go back then" Reig said

HHHHHH

"They're not taking care of her… I guess I just need to take her now" the handsome looking wizard said quietly

VVVVV

In prontera (inn)

Rei sat in her bed as she placed some green herbs in her wound "aaaw…" she sighed

Then laid her back on the bed trying to forget about the incident a while ago

Meawhile in the garden outside the inn

"Hot headed girl" Ariez muttered

"Maybe it's just because we were to hard on her" Kreiz said quietly

Kean sighed "Kreiz how long have you known her already?" he asked

"I've know her since… we were like 8 I think…" Kriez said

"How was she?"

Kreiz tried to remember Reiha as an 8 yr old girl "she was tomboyish but very friendly… and she doesn't even have any enemies! She was nice, no doubt about it" He blushed

Kean smiled "I see…"

"I like Rei as a friend but when she gets mad! I hate Rei! She's so mean and stuff! And I just hate her" Ariez sighed

"I see… what bout you Kreiz whaddya feel bout Rei?" Reig asked

"I hate her I want her to die!" he paused while his friends gaped "hehe just kidding I really like her as a friend! She was alwayz nice and intelligent" he chuckled

_Actually I really do like her… in fact I love her _

"hehhe anyway let's go! I'm starving!" Kean stood up and they all proceeded to the inn

"Gotcha" the wizard smirked as he heard what they all said bout the mesmerizing girl

Kreiz stood in front of Rei's room and knocked "rei anou… can I come in?" he said nervously

"Sure" Rei answered

Rei was wearing a white dress "what's the matter?" she asked

"anou… sorry… bout a while ago…" he sadi nervously

Rei smiled "oh it's okay…" she said

"We're already having dinner so come down already okay?" he said cheerfully

"Sure" she smiled sweetly "_I guess they didn't mean those words a while ago… after all they are my friends… I'm sure they care about me. just like how I care about them " _she smiled inwardly

While rei was going down stairs "oh yeah…" she said as she remembered the letter from Sister Marisa. "I'd better go to the sanctuary first" she said

"Hey youre not going to eat?" Ariez asked as he saw Rei open the door to go outside

"Nope I still have to go to the sanctuary" she said

"But it's already past 10" Kean tried to stop her

"I still have to! Anyway I'll be back after an hour maybe ciao" she said

"good." The wizard followed her silently

Rei went in the sanctuary and discussed some matter with the other priests who were like her… also really people stucked in the game. It was already 12 mn when she went back

Rei walked alone down the empty streets of prontera "wow… prontera is so empty"

Suddenly two drunken crusaders grabbed her hand

"helllow mizzzzy" the red haired crusader smirked

Rei panicked "eeww! _Damn it! Even inside ragnarok their still some people like them!" _she sighed "I still need to go somewhere sir.." she said politely

"C'mon ojou-chan and have fun with us" the auburn haired crusader said

"No sir... It is pass midnight my friends may get worried" she said nervously

"I don't care about your friends!" the red haired crusader drew his sword and tried to slash Rei. He barely missed and only hit rei's legs…

"Damn" rei treid to run but the other crusader grabbed her wrist

"Let go!" she squirmed

"Me first" the auburn haired crusader tore a part of her dress reavealing her milky shoulders

"Someone help me!" she cried for help

The crusader pinned her down but before he could even kiss her

"Let her go crusader" a masculine voice was heard from behind the auburn haired crusader

He turned around and saw his companion lying unconcious "you! How dare you do interfere!" he drew his sword but before he could even attack the wizard already casted a spell… the crusader was devastated by the wizard's spell which was jupitel thunder

Rei tried to get up but her leg hurt. The wizard grinned and helped her up "thank you." She said

"Reiha, come with me" he said as the moonlight made it's way to his face… revealing a kind looking face with two deep, mysterious russet eyes

Rei blushed as she saw his loving face "who are you?" she asked

"I'm Raiken, you can call me Rai" he said kindly

Rei stared at him for a while "how'd you know my name… and why do you want me to come with you?" she asked

"I know you… a lot... And I'm asking you to come with me... Because… your companions are not taking care of you well… they don't value you at all." he sighed

Rei snorted "that is not true." She defended her friends

"If you think I'm lying take a look at this" he opened a portal

REi was shocked he was a wizard how could he open a portal? She asked her self

"Come with me" he said as he and Rei entered the portal

"That's Kreiz and the others" she said happily

But suddenly fell silent as she heard them chatting

"I hate Rei! She's so mean and stuff!"

"I hate her I want her to die!"

Rei couldn't believe it… "i…" she wanted to cry… She trusted them and took care of them.. Only to find out they hate her

The brown haired wizard smirked "see… they don't treasure you at all" he said seriously

Suddenly they went back to prontera and it started to rain

"Reiha…" before he could finish his sentence Rei started running

"They hate me..." She said forlornly as tears came down her cheeks

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei opened the door silently careful not to be seen by anyone

"rei?" Kreiz was sitting on a couch

Rei couldn't speak she stared at him blankly

Kriez stood up and noticed her clothing was torn "Rei what happened?"

"i… I … fought some undead on the way back… someone summoned them..." she said coldly

"Are you okay then?" Kreiz tried to go near her

"Go away!" she said coldy and ran upstarirs "rei!" he followed her but Rei locked her room

She cried behind the door of her room

Kreiz felt something was wrong with his friend; he wanted to go in and ask her what's wrong but… she wouldn't let him in

"rei…" he sighed

The next morning

"REI! Come out! We're going to geffen today!" Reig yelled

"Coming" she said

Since they left prontera Rei didn't speak a word. She was very quiet and when they asked her a question she would just nod her head or something. Even during their lunch she didn't touch her food at all.

Ariez decided to ask the others "hey what do you think is wrong with Rei?" he was worried

"I don't know" Kean answered him seriously, he was also troubled by the way Rei had been

"I'll ask her" Kreiz stood up and went to where Rei was

"ei rei" he went in front of her and the priestess looked at him

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Nothing" she simply said

Kreiz suddenly carried her in his arms

"Put me down" she demanded

"I won't put you down not until you tell me what'swrong!" he looked at her and their faces almost only an inch away

She felt her heart race and her facehot "nothing is wrong!" she looked away and avoided Kraize's eyes

"Really" Kreiz held her tighter

"Put me down already!" she said coldly

"Fine" Kreiz laid her down then pinned her

"What're you doing!" she said nervously as she felt Kreize's breath

He drew his face nearer to her "tell me" he said _I want to kiss her he thought _

As he stared at her red lips… he drew closer and closer… his body already feeling hers

He blushed and so did Rei "stop…" she muttered silently

Kreiz suddenly stopped and automatically got off her

"I'm sorry… I..I …was.." he stammered

Rei stood up and kept quiet

"guys! We will be staying here for a while! And Rei there's a spring near here so if you want to take a bath go east from here!" Ariez shouted

Rei stood up and got her bag then proceeded to the spring

She took her robe off leaving only the black shorts she wore under her dress … showing her beautiful body… she carefully went in the spring

She stared at the necklace he gave her "Kreiz…" tears once again fell from her eyes as she took a bath

The wizard went near the girl "rei-chan" he said

Rei turned around and saw raiken "rai… what do you want?" she asked coldly

Please update and tell me what you hate and like about the story… your comments will surely help me… and your reviews will make me happy and will urge me to continue writing this story! Please review! matanne


	3. chapter two

Chapter two

"Nothing…." He smirked

Rei suddenly realized her chest were bare "ahh…" she blushed

"You had enough suffering… come with me and I will take care of you" he said sincerely

"i.." before she could stand up Raiken placed his coat around her body

"I." She stood up as the wizard hugged her

"Hush..." he rubbed her back as she cried

Kean went to the spring and saw the wizard "REI!" he ran towards her

The others followed him

"Get your hands of our rei!" Reig said as he prepared his bow and arrows

"Dame" REi said faintly

Raiken smirked

"minna…. Sayonara" with that they both disappeared

"oi…. She's kidding right?" Ariez said shocked for what just happened

"She said goodbye to us!" Kreiz said in disbelief _she never says goodbye… not until.. She means it _

Kean was shocked… as a matter of fact all of them were shocked….

Geffen

They reached geffen a couple of days ago… but they were still shocked of what happened a week ago

"Why are we still here in geffen!" Kreizen said croslly

"The high wizard will to talk to us…" Reig answered calmly

"Why don't we just look for her already!" Kean said for he was so worried of the priestess who always helped him… when he was down

"reiha…" Ariez sighed…. _Eril will kill me if I tell he that I lost my crush and her best friend (eril is Ariez's girlfriend) dammit… _he thought

Kreiz punched the table "damn it! Why did she leave us! Why!" he said angrily

Kean sighed… he had the same feelings for her… he thought… m_aybe I won't have a chance againts him…. I always liked her but sometimes made fun of her…. But she never got mad at me…._ he smiled as he pictured her punching Chibu, his bestie.

Suddenly a knock was heard

"Sirs lord praetor wishes to see you" a mage etered and a high wizard followed him

"Praetor-sama?" Reig looked at the high wizard

"What do you want?" Kreiz said arrogantly

"I am here to tell you a good news" Praetor said hapilly

"What is it?" Ariez asked

"You can now go home…. Back to the real world" He said

"Really?" Ariez lightened

"But… I suggest you leave now… because only five people can leave.. now… I chose you guys to be the first ones to leave"

"When will you open a portal back home again?" reig asked

"Maybe…. It will take another year…" he said sadly

"I won't go" Kreiz announced

"Why?" Prateor was shocked

"I won't leave my Rei!" he looked down and remembered the girl he loved so much "she… she never let us down… and she was with us when we were transported here! And it's just right to wait for her… so that… the five of us can go back together"

Kean smiled "I go with Kreiz"

Reig looked at Ariez; Ariez just nodded

"We will wait for the next portal" Reig said hapilly

"Wonderful… "Praetor said silently "well then… I hope that you will soon see your friend… till then I must bid you adieu" he exited the room

Kriez stood up "well then guys let's start finding our little girl!"

They all nodded and ran out and started to find someone who knew the handsome wizard

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a castle in the far away land of amatsu

A High wizard went beside the high acolyte "rei." He said

"rai?" She stared at him questioningly

"Nothing…" he smiled

"Don't worry I won't leave you… I made a promise didn't i?" she said sweetly _though it hurts… at least you care for me rai.._

"Yeah… the promise" _if only you knew how much I missed you _he said

"Hey, will you accompany me to prontera?" She asked

"Sure… what will you do there?"

"I'm going to change my job to a high priest" she said

"Let's go!"

After 4 hours

The new high priestess walked out of the door. Looking as beautiful as ever, with her hair flowing freely, a part her milky legs were shown… and the cutie band she wore even made her beautiful

Rei blushed as the people in the sanctuary gaped and stared at her "rai… anou… what do you think?..." she asked

Rai could only stare at the young baeuty in front of him. He couldn't speak, still awestruck with her beauty

Rei was feeling… uncomfortable… with the way rai stared at her " rai… don't you… like it?" she blushed

Rai finally spoke "no! I was just so shocked! You are just too beautiful" he complimented

REi blushed furiously "mou.. rai…stop kidding me" she said faintly

"Hell no! I ain't kidding yah!" he smiled "c'mon I'll treat you! Since you are already a high priestess!" the high wizard said hapilly

People stared at the "couple" who was gracefully walking together in the main street of prontera… The men oggled at the young lady while the women sighed as the high wizard walked by them…

"Such a perfect couple" a woman who looked like in her mid thirties commented

Making Rei blush as she heard it

"Wonder what those people are looking at?" Kean said

"Probably crap" Kreiz said coldly

But Kean's reaction changed as soon as they passed the young couple

"kreee—iiz" he was shocked

"What!" he looked back

"Look" he pointed at the girl beside the high wizard

"Rei!" Kreiz dropped the bag he was carrying…

"She looks so beautiful" Kean said "and happy" he added silently

Kreiz took a step forward "reiha…" he murmured

Rei saw Kreiz her expression changed… from a happy one to a sad one "kreiz…" she sighed

Kreiz saw her expression and he changed his mind but he still called out "rei!"

Rei stopped. "Rei!" he shouted once again

"I…I!" tears formed in her eyes

"rei!" he ran towards her

"Rai….. gomen" Rei ran away from Rai and Kreiz

"REI!" he looked around and saw her retreating form.. He stopped… and turned his attention to the high wizard

"You! Why did you take her away!" he gripped the high wizard's collar

"I didn't… she came with me on her own will!" he said coolly

"I don't believe you!"

"You don't! Then come to amatsu then you'll see!" he said then used a butterfly wing

Kean stood not far away from Kreiz "rei…" he sighed

xxxxxx

Back in amatsu

"iyahhh…. Why! Why does it hurt so much to see them?" the high priestess sobbed

xxxxxx

"Guys what'sthe matter?" Ariez asked Kreiz and Kean as soon as they got back

"We saw… Rei" Kean said silently

"Then why didn't you bring her back!" Reig said

"She is in amatsu right now… if we want her back… we have to fight "him"

Kreiz's eyes gleamed dangerously

That's all for now


End file.
